Dixie Rides Again
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Daisy's lost crush returns to Hazzard. But he isn't the same as he was when they were kids. He uses her and absuses her and she is left doubting herself and her loved ones. Will she be able to work through the pain and get her self confidence back?


**Title: **_"Dixie Rides Again"_

**Summary: **_Daisy's head is turned when her old friend from grade school returns to Hazzard country. He is very sexy and smooth talker, Daisy is your advantage small town country girl who knows all the tricks of the trade, but she is taken by him because he was her lost crush. She just sees the young boy whom was her first crush, is he truly a nice young man or a good for nothing?_

**Category: **_Drama / Romance / Hurt/Comfort/ Crime / Tragedy / Angst / Friendship_

**Rating: **_T – Due to Strong Language. M – on some chapters - due to sexual scenes but not anything the show haven't hinted upon._

**Author's Note; **_This was going to be a collective work between two writers. Myself and my friend CharmedFan90. But it didn't work out that way so I decided to move it t my own personal account and work on it solo._

**Daisy's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled as I smelt the outside world coming though my open window; the window which I always opened up in the fall, spring and summer time. Only in winter does the window remain tightly shut. But the rest of the seasons I just love the spells of my home as I am in my bedroom. "Hello world," I sang out as I pushed my covers off my body and I sat up to meet the new day. I turned and put my feet on the floor so I could stretch my arms over my shoulders one by one and face the window; I smiled as I saw Luke and Bo all ready hard at work with their chores around the farm. I laughed gently as I saw that both boys all ready had their shirts off and sweat was coursing down their bodies. And well built bodies at that, no wonder why the women are so crazy over those to boys; I would be too if they weren't my cousins.

I leaned back in my bed and rested on my elbows as I just enjoyed the scene of what was transpiring outside my bedroom window, I wasn't really any hurry to leave my room, I didn't have to work at the _Boars Nest_ that day, so I really could take my sweet time in getting dressed and doing my chores. I all ready had a feeling that the boys did most of my chores for the day, all expect the washing that is, so I knew that I could be as lazy as I wanted to. I planned on taking advantage of that fact until the boys needed me to run decoy for Rosco and Boss Hoggs later on today.

**Luke's POV**

I spied Daisy laying on her bed still in her night grown, which was silk and was long enough to touch her ankles mind you; but I very well knew that that night grown had a deep slit up the side of her right leg, all the way up to meet just the bottom of the top of her thigh. Bo and I actually brought that night grown for Dais a few years ago for her birthday; and she always claimed that it was her favorite.

It looked too me that Daisy was planning on spending quite a while in her bedroom this fine morning, can't say I blame 'er one bit. I knew that she got home pretty late from the _Boars Nests_; she always did come home extremely when she had the closing shift. She had to make sure everything was locked up and tidy seeing on how even Boss Hoggs makes sure to go home at a decent hour. But she tells me that she doesn't mind closing because she was just happy that Boss Hoggs saw fit to give her the key to the _Boars Nests_ and that he actually made her second in command when he wasn't around. Not many people truly realize that Daisy was truly the assistant manger of the bar; they just think her as a waitress. Sides Daisy said that she simply loved driving home late at night where it was just her and the night time on the dark road.

Jesse and us boys used to stay up to make sure Daisy made it home ok when she first began at the _Boars Nests_; but Daisy said it was silly of us to lose sleep when we men folk had a lot of work to do around the farm come morning. So she just told us to carry our talkies into our room, and if she needed assistance she would call for us. She barely called so Daisy can take care of herself and get her home just fine. So we boys are sound asleep by the time she rolls in.

But what Daisy truly didn't know was that we asked Enos to follow Daisy home in his own car on the nights that she had to work late. She would just be plumb out mad at us for asking Enos to trail her. One because she says she can take care of herself just fine thank you very much, and two she would say that it wasn't fair to poor sweet Enos who had to be up early to get to work for Rosco and Boss Hoggs. But what Daisy didn't know was that we weren't the ones who first approached Enos on this matter; no but Enos himself came to Jesse and us and told us his concerns for Daisy. So we just simply asked him to follow her home and he readily agreed.

"Looks like Daisy's up." I said with a nod of my head over at Bo who was working beside me nailing in the new board for the barn's side.

"Sure does look like it." Bo said with a grin as he lifted his right hand and waved it over at Daisy's window.

I was mighty surprised when Daisy didn't return the wave herself. "Now I reckon what's on Daisy's mind?"

"What to find out?" Bo asked with a tilted look over at Daisy.

I looked over and into Daisy's window and truly saw Daisy's expression for the first time, I shook my head. "Naw, she's just day dreaming is all." I turned back to my work. "Let's finish our chores so we can start on Daisy's."

"Sure cousin." Bo said and went on back to working.

**Enos's POV**

I walked out of my apartment door and turned and locked my door; I turned back around and tucked my keys into my black uniform pants as I walked down the hall way of the boarding house in which I lived. I walked outside and stopped just outside the gate and U simply breathed in deep as I took a breath full air of fresh Hazzard country of Georgia's air. I smiled huge and allowed my straight white teeth to shine as I nodded to my next door neighbor just as he was shutting the door. He waved to me and I waved back but I didn't say anything because he ain't much for talking.

I walked down the hallway with my black hat in my hands and I twirled it around and around as I made my way down the steps to the ground floor of the apartment. I hummed as I walked to where my police car was sitting; I couldn't believe that Rosco didn't tan my hide for not returning the car to the station last night.

Of course with my own personal car at Cooter's right now; I have no other car to drive; so I think Rosco is actually being kind of my personal life and allowing me the use of the police car until I get my own personal car back. He would never say it; out loud or to himself but I have a feeling that Rosco truly didn't mind my using the police car on a personal basis. As long as I don't abuse the favor than I'm in good stand.

I got into the drivers seat and put on my seat buckle. I picked up my CB handle and pressed the button. "This is Deputy Enos Strate, Sheriff Rosco if you got your ears on, breaker." I released the button and waited for Rosco to tell me what to do today.

I didn't have long to wait. "Enos, you dipstick …" Rosco's voice yelled out form the speakers; I had to smile at the way Rosco answered my call; even first thing in the morning Rosco sounded excited over something. "I want you to get yourself over to the Duke Farm and spy on 'em Duke boys; one toe out of the line and I want you to bring 'em in. You hear?"

"Yes Sir." I said after I pressed the button on the CB. "Uh how long do you want me to keep watching?" I released the button.

"All day if it takes that long." Rosco roared back. "Now you just get."

"Yes sir. This is Deputy Enos Strate signing out now. Breaker." I said before I release the CB handle and put it back in its cradle. I started the car and backed it out of my parking space and slowly drove out of my apartment's parking lot and turned the car to the Duke farm.

**Daisy's POV**

I leaned back onto my arms and allowed my head to drop onto the bed and I closed my eyes as I thought back to my school days, well not all my school days, just one part of my school days that is. Just one bitter sweet part of my school days. It was back in fourth grade and my heart was finally ready to learn how sweet crushing on a boy truly was.

_Nine year old Daisy was sitting on the school swing just twirling her toes in the sand, because she was waiting for her two cousins, Luke and Bo to get out of detention so they could all walk home together. _

_Suddenly she was pushed from her seat and onto the dirt and I couldn't stop myself in enough time with my hands so I ended up with a mouth full of sand. I tried to stand up quickly but in my anger I kept falling down. I suddenly felt arms around my waist and the next thing I knew I was looking up into the cutest baby doll boys face. "Why hello there." I said with a huge smile on my lips as I tried desperately not to spit out the sand that was in my mouth._

"_Hey there, my name is Noel O'Conner, and you are?" the boy with the cutest of all brown eyes that I ever did see in my nine years said._

"_I'm Daisy Mae Duke." I said with a huge smile. _

"_Well than Daisy Mae Duke, if you need to spit that there sand from your mouth, go on ahead. I won't think any less of you." Noel said and he looked away so I could do just that. He stood to his feet and leaned down and held out his hand for me to take. "Up you go."_

"_Thank you Noel." I said with a blush. "You are new hear in Hazzards aren't you? I know that I haven't seen you around before."_

"_Yeah I'm only here for a few months so my daddy can help my Uncle out on a business deal." Noel said taking his hand back. "I just got enrolled here at school so I can get my education like how my mom always wanted me too."_

_I smiled as I thought of sharing the same school as this boy whom I pretty much planned on marrying when I grew up. "Why that's just dandy." I smiled up into his eyes. _

"_So what is a pretty little girl like you doing hanging around the school yard when the school bell has all ready rung?" Noel asked as he walked with Daisy back over to the swings. He waited for her to sit down and than he moved behind her and began to push her slowly._

"_I'm waiting for my two cousins; Luke and Bo Duke they are in detention." Daisy said as she held onto the swing; her legs stayed still as she allowed the young boy behind her to push her at the speed he wanted her to go._

"_Are they blond and brown haired?" Noel asked._

"_Luke who is the oldest of the cousinship has brown hair and he's thirteen and Bo who is just four months younger than I am has blond hair." Daisy said with a nod of her head as she was pushed out once again._

"_They seem all right." Noel said softly to himself, not thinking that Daisy had heard him._

_Daisy put her feet in the sand and stopped in mid swing. She twisted the swing around so she could look up into Noel's eyes. "Of course they are all right, silly." She giggled as she allowed the swing to spin her around till she felt Noel's hands on the swing again. She felt her body go out into space as Noel pushed her once again._

"_Hey Daisy." A voice said from behind Daisy._

"_Hey Enos." Daisy turned her head and put her feet back down on the sand so she could get off the swing. She walked around the swing and walked over and took Enos's hand into her own. "Enos I would like you to meet my new friend Noel O'Conner, and Noel I would like you to meet my best friend out side of my cousins Enos Strait. Enos is in Luke's grade." _

"_Hello." Noel said with a nod and a smile._

"_Hello." Enos said putting out his free hand for the other boy to shake. "You are new to Hazzards aren't ya?" He asked as he and Noel firmly shook each other hand each one trying to get the better of the other, but luckily Daisy didn't notice. _

_Noel let Enos's hand go first and watched as Enos's hand fell back to his side and hard. He hid the smirk that threaten to come to his lips. He didn't want Daisy Duke to think any less of him, sides he could tell that Daisy only thought of Enos as a very good and special friend. Noel felt sure of Daisy feelings for himself and he was going to have some fun getting to know her before he had to move on. "I'm only here for four months; my family is helping my Uncle in a business deal."_

_Enos nodded his head. "What grade are you in?" He saw that Noel was younger than he was but older than Daisy._

"_Seventh." Noel said. "I'll be twelve in two months. I didn't make it in time for the cut off point for school." _

"_Have you seen Bo and Luke yet, Enos? I know Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha are expecting us home soon so we can get our chores done." Daisy looked up into Enos's open eyes. _

"_They told me to tell you that I'm to walk you home, they got into more trouble and they have to stay for another hour. I told them not to worry too much about their chores; I'll help Uncle Jesse until they get to the farm." Enos said._

_Daisy turned to face Noel once more. "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat more, Noel, but I am due home." She hadn't taken her hand out of Enos's; she wasn't even aware that she was still holding hands with him, it was so natural that it felt like a second skin to her. _

"_No problem, I'll see you tomower, Daisy." Noel said with a smile. "You too Enos." He never missed the fact that Daisy and Enos had been holding hands since the moment Enos had joined them, he knew that Enos Strait was very much in love with Daisy, but Noel also knew that Enos wouldn't say or do anything about it, at least not till Daisy makes the first move. He watched the two best friends walk out of the play ground._

**Enos's POV**

I pulled to a stop a little ways from the Duke Farm and I got out of the car and shut the door careful like; it wouldn't do for them Duke boys to be alerting of my presence. I had to do some spying on them after all; and I ask you how can I spy if they know that I'm spying on them?

I ducked and weaved as I ran to the tall oak tree that I used to climb with Luke and Bo. I used to climb the tree with Daisy also; boy that girl could climb; once she was tall enough o reach 'em branches that is. But she knew how to climb when I used to help her when she was still too small and the boys didn't want to be bothered with their girl cousin climbing up after 'em.

I leaned against the tree and looked sideways and I looked straight into Daisy's open bedroom window and my jaw just dropped. It wasn't because Daisy was lying on her bed in her long silk night grown the slit was open to show enough of her bronze tanned leg. No it was because it was just plain Daisy who was in my sight. I couldn't tear my eyes off of her and I knew anyone watching me would think that I was a dirty peeping tom; but if Daisy caught me than she would know that I wasn't thinking of her in that fashion.

I blinked as I realized that Daisy wasn't even seeing what was outside her window; she looked like she was day dreaming. I smiled gently myself as I just watched as her face switched emotions as she was dreaming. I thought I knew whom she was day dreaming about; I hadn't seen that look on her face for the past few years; but in the years since he had left Hazzards I came to recognize Daisy's dreamy look.

It could only mean that Noel O'Conner was on Daisy's mind once more. I frowned as I turned away from Daisy's window finally; I couldn't bare to watch Daisy day dream about Noel any longer than necessary. I had to watch it for years since Noel had left Hazzards, and for that matter I had to watch it when Noel had been in Hazzards; and quite frankly I'm quite tired of watching it. I feel that Daisy has wasted too much of her precious time dreaming about someone who just wasn't worth thinking about. But try telling that to Daisy; or the rest of 'em Dukes. I know that Luke and Bo didn't like Noel any more than I did; and they were quite happy when Noel's family finally left Hazzard, but too them they were just being over protective of Daisy as they usually were when the boys were sniffing around her. But my mistrust of Noel O'Conner was of a different nature; I distrusted him because he was trying to destroy my friendship with Daisy.

Oh Noel was a settle one; so no one knew what he was doing; I had my doubts during the time that Noel had been in Hazzards; but a few years after Noel left and my thoughts kept drifting to him I saw what he truly had been doing. Lucky for me Daisy didn't realize what Noel had been trying to do otherwise she would have taken to heart deeply for allowing anyone to try to kick me out of her life. Daisy would have been crushed if she had knew what Noel had been up too; so I never ever confided in Luke or Bo about this because I very well knew that they would have gone to Daisy.

_Thirteen year old Enos strolled past the room where the Duke boys were serving their detentions in. He shook his head as he looked into the room and saw how truly bored thirteen year old Luke and nine year old Bo looked. But if they couldn't do the time than they shouldn't have done the crime; the crime was skipping school and getting caught at that for the matter._

_The window flew up and Bo's head leaned out. "Enos, we need you to walk Daisy home today, Luke and I have extra detention to serve." He hissed._

"_Sure Bo, and you and Luke don't have to worry about your chores; I'll help Jesse get most of 'em done before you two boys get home." Enos said with a smile. _

"_Mr. Beauregard Duke get your head back into this classroom and shut that window and get your butt back in your seat NOW!" Mr. Tiller said with a deep frown on his face._

_Bo ducked back into the room, "I'm sorry Mr. Tiller; I just had to let Enos know that Daisy still needed someone to see her home was all." He put his hand on top of the window and was beginning to shut it._

"_I see. But Mr. Duke you should have raised your hand to let me know that you needed to speak to Mr. Strate." Mr. Tiller sighed deeply as his anger lines left his face. He turned and saw me still at the window. "That is all Mr. Strate."_

"_Yes sir." Enos nodded and turned and walked away from the window just as Bo finished closing it all the way. He allowed the smile that had been fighting to break forth when he was speaking to Bo and Mr. Tiller to light up my mouth. He couldn't help but laugh a little as I thought; that just the thought of Daisy needing a walk home calmed Mr. Tiller down so quickly. _

_Enos's smile grew even more as the thought of the walk back to the Duke farm with just Daisy by his side. No Luke or Bo tagging alone and cracking jokes every few minutes or chasing him or making him chase 'em. No today it would just be Daisy and him for the walk; the way that he mostly liked it. He knew where to find Daisy so he went towards the swings; but my steps stopped dead in their tracks as he saw some strange boy pushing Daisy on the swing set. _

_Enos moved my feet once more and walked up next to the swing keeping his eyes firmly on the swinging Daisy. "Hey Daisy." He said._

_Daisy turned her head "Hey Enos." She put her feet to the sand and stopped the swing; she jumped off and rushed over to Enos and grabbed his hand in hers. "Enos I would like you to meet my new friend Noel O'Conner, and Noel I would like you to meet my best friend Enos Strate. Enos is in Luke's grade." Daisy was saying._

"_Hello." Enos held out his hand for Noel to take._

"_Hello." Noel said taking Enos's hand and he looked straight into Enos's eyes and started to squeeze Enos's hand; hard; like he was trying to break Enos's bones. One by one._

_Well Enos was going to have non of that; so he squeezed Noel's hand right back firmly; but Enos didn't try to break Noel's bones; no he just wanted Noel to understand that he, Enos, wasn't going to allow him to get away with trying to scare him away._

"_So what grade are you in?" Enos asked after Noel had told him that he was only in Hazzard for a few months while his parents helped his Uncle out on a business day._

"_Seventh." Noel said as he wrapped his arms across his chest._

_Enos didn't know why he had a bad feeling when he looked at Noel O'Conner; all he knew was that he felt that this boy wasn't fit to be around Daisy. He would make sure to remember to tell this to Luke and Bo so they could protect their cousin. Before he could open his mouth and question Noel some more; he felt Daisy's hand tug on his own and he looked slightly down into her smiling but concerned blue eyes which were looking back up into hers. "Sorry what was that Dais?" He asked with a slight laugh. _

"_Have you seen Bo and Luke yet, Enos? I know Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha are expecting us home soon so we can get our chores done." Daisy looked up into Enos's open eyes. _

"_They told me to tell you that I'm to walk you home, they got into more trouble and they have to stay for another hour. I told them not to worry too much about their chores; I'll help Uncle Jesse until they get to the farm." Enos said._

_Daisy turned to face Noel once more. "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat more, Noel, but I am due home." She hadn't taken her hand out of Enos's; she wasn't even aware that she was still holding hands with him, it was so natural that it felt like a second skin to her. _

"_No problem, I'll see you tomower, Daisy." Noel said with a smile. "You too Enos." He watched as the two best friends leave the playground._

**END OF PROLUGE**


End file.
